


I Want You

by sskinner155



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anti-Imprinting, Biting, F/M, Friendship/Love, Imprinting (Twilight), Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskinner155/pseuds/sskinner155
Summary: Jacob has never wanted Nessie like this, has never be allowed to, until now.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen
Kudos: 33





	I Want You

The smooth rock beaches and wet ocean spray comforted me. The cold stone underneath my feet and the salty scent in my nose. The sun still hung in the sky playing a game of peek-a-boo with the clouds, it wasn't going to rain. I couldn't sense any bad weather and Alice had confirmed good weather. Perfect weather for a fire and camping.

It was Nessie's favorite thing to do. Camping, being outside under the stairs. I wondered what pushed the camping hobby in her. Her family wasn't particular interested in it. Trying to think of Bella from before camping was laughable. Being out in the elements, where she could fall and sprain an ankle. Truthfully, the only time I could think of Bella ever camping was the evening before the newborn attack.

My jaw set and a sour taste ran up my throat. Thinking about that part of my life was hard. It didn't hurt it hadn't for a while, but I still had to live with the memories of myself at that time, my bad choices, poor behavior, and regrets. I guess unlike most people who made mistakes in their youth I was given a chance to apologize to the people I hurt.

Bella obviously and Edward but also my dad, I hadn't been a good son at that time and Leah and my pack brothers. Another benefit of being a werewolf verse a vampire is time does heal and memories fad. When I did think about those two years only the big moments were in detail and the feeling were twisted with the feeling I now projected onto them.

"What's wrong with you. You're as still as a vampire." Nessie said coming up next to me. She was still in her wetsuit, hair dripping and tangled around her face.

"Just lost in thought." I replied stepping away from the water's edge and taking a seat on one of the logs. Quil had set up the camp fire but hadn't lit it yet, him and Claire was still is the water.

"Must have taken a wrong turn to have the look you had on your face." She said sitting next to me taking one of the towels they had to whip the sand from the bottom of her feet.

"Just stupid behavior of my youth. You know the stories." I said, and she did, my past with her parents. I felt she needed to know this information before she ever made any decision between us. She had become cold not just towards me but her parents for a while. She needed to work out her emotion and for the first time I couldn't be there for her because what she needed was time away from me.

She had left, traveled and explored. The feelings after she was gone where difficult to prosses but something strange had happened slowly over time the distinct need to see her be around her went away. The compulsion to protect her and worry about her and put her happiness about anyone else stopped. Because it had happened so slow, I didn't really notice till she came back.

It had only been a couple years. She had become herself during the time, no longer the shadow of her family and no longer my imprintee. It was unheard of. But it was true, the things that held me to her weren't there my mind was no longer clouded.

Nessie had broken it found a way to give me myself back. I didn't know I had been missing that part of me. But it left a strangeness between us. Unanswered question and a lifetime of memories that were now tainted.

I had come back to my home. Without Nessie there wasn't a reason to stay with the Cullens. That's not fair, the Cullens had become my friends, not just Bella but Emmet and Jasper. Esme and Carlisle had become defacto parents, Alice a sister and I even came around to Rosalie and Edward. But it wasn't enough. I still talk to them occasionally. Bella had made a fake Facebook and we chat, and Emmet has visited.

Life had gone to normal and I had had the opportunity to move on. It took time and so much had changed while I was away, but I did move on. I found independence in a career and happiness in hobbies and a reconnection to my family.

"When I was living in Singapore, I had a group of friends who dared me to set off some fireworks. Its illegal to do that in Singapore outside of festival season. It ended up lighting up the neighbor's garden. Lucky no one was hurt. I'm sure if I had stuck around, I would have been arrested and extradited back to America but couldn't allow that to happen." She laughed at her story. "Can you unzip me?"

"Already done?" I asked as she turned her back to me.

"I'm going to start the fire and work on making some of the food." She pulled aside her hair and I took the zipper a shock going through me. Getting ahold of myself I undid the zip. She had her swim suit on under the wetsuit a pink halter top and matching high waisted bottoms.

Biting my lip, I slid away from her as she flung the suit over a low branch. Nessie was always pretty, one of the benefits of being a hybrid but now as an adult she was stunning. Long slender legs, a filled-out butt, a strong stomach, and arms. She had lost the last of her baby face and now had a defined jawline and round cheeks with a dimple on each side. She had the face and body of a women.

When I saw her for the first time in years I wondered if Bella or Edward hadn't been frozen in time would this be an accurate idea of what their adult selves would look. Out of all the Cullens Nessie looked the oldest, my guess, between twenty-five to thirty. She was also more mature then most of the Cullens too.

Nessie wasn't limited in life like the rest of her family. She's able to make friends and lose them, date and break up learn and grown. She is not stuck in the mindset of her age like the rest of her family and as far as I knew this had caused some tension between them, her parents and herself mainly.

"I learned how to make this sauce recipe down in Louisiana, its great on fish." She dug into her cooler and pulled out several food items, a mason jar of said sauce, some uncooked fish she had gotten off her grandpa, coleslaw and potatoes. I had brought hot dogs and buns, condiments, and drinks.

She throw on a shirt before going to start the fire. "Singapore, Louisiana your just all over the place now days."

"Yea, back when I was still living with mom and dad it was hard to travel to warmer locations." I nodded but it propped a question, why had she come here. After the imprinting bond broke we had parted ways. She would send a postcard about her travels for more of Claire, Quil, Seth and Embry's benefit. I would send a message ever now and then to check up on her and remind her to call her mom.

Seeing her again now put me in a weird space. Not unpleasant or angry like I had sometimes thought would have happened just unsure. What were we? Friends? Family? The need was gone but the feelings were still there. These confusing feeling of love and friendship and today lust.

I had never had that feeling for her before. The imprint bond had never allowed it, rightfully so. When Nessie had shifted our relationship before she was told the truth about my past but it was a soft love, young and not marked with a sexual need yet. Because of the imprint bond what Nessie felt for me was all I was ever able to feel for her, we were always on the same page, always in agreement of what we wanted.

But right now as I sat on the sun bleached log listening to the waves of my home and the laughter of my friends I watched a women who I knew but didn't know prepare to cook and I wanted her. I wanted her in a way that I knew she didn't want me.

She was looking at me. Her face cocked and a line in her forehead. "What?" I asked.

Laughing she placed the potatoes she had wrapped in alumina foil onto of the grate over the fire. "You really are lost in though today. I said I was panning a trip to Egypt next year. I'm going to visit Benjamin, you can come, he'd remember you thought Aumn might be a little less welcoming."

"Oh, will Bella and Edward be going with you?"

She scrunched her nose before answer. "No, just me."

"Oh," I repeated. Just me and her.

"I still haven't gotten it all worked out yet. If things take longer here, then I might have to postpone." It was my turn to pinch my eyebrows together at her. Before I could ask her what she met the shrieks of kids came at them.

Quil and Claire's boys both soaked came running towards the camp. I and Nessie both made a move to stand in front of the fire stopping them in their tracks. The oldest boy, Quil VI is thin with a chubby face that reminded me of his dad before the wolf change. The youngest, Henry looks more like his mom, with straight thick hair and a pointy nose.

Both boys were breathing heavy and laughing talking over each other and growing louder by the word. "Nessie did you see me on the board, I was standing on it." Said Quil.

"For six seconds. I lasted twelve." Henry said.

"Dad had to hold the board for you."

"I bet you both have incredible futures as surfers." She said giving them both a sweet smile. "But lets get dried off, the two of you are shivering."

Handing the two boys their towels Claire joined them and helped them get out of their wet swimsuits. Claire was still Quil's imprintee, none of the other pack members had opted to break the bond when Nessie had, and many weren't sure if it would work for them considering the difference with Nessie and the others.

Paul and Jarrad were mad at her for doing it, as was Claire, Kim and a few others who had imprinted after the Cullens and I moved out of the area. Paul, Jarrad and Kim were angry because of what it could mean about the imprint bond, it's not as binding as we all thought, the feeling my pack brothers felt for their impritees wasn't real.

Claire was angry for a more personal reason. Nessie and Claire had been best friends most of their life, even after the Cullens moved away I would bring her back here to visit Charlie and my dad and because they were so close in age often got put together. The friendship lasted over distance and time; Claire was Nessie's first human friend. And the only human friend that knew the truth about everything.

They were also in the same boat. None of the other wolfs besides Quil and me had imprinted on someone so young. Yea there had been some young imprintees but the imprinters were also with in a year of them so not as taboo. But Claire and Nessie, they were taboo.

The pack and tribe wasn't dumb or ignorant about these situations. It was strange, it was uncomfortable, but it was uncontrollable, fate, magic, soulmate sonar. Maybe it was for genic purposes or maybe it was a safety net or maybe there was no reason at all it just happened. But here was Claire and Nessie just babies now bonded to teenage boys.

We could only ever see them as children who we were met to protect to be their support as they grew. Like I said our bond would only allow us to be what they wanted of us and no kid wants that. They want a friend, a toy a safe place. I was lucky, I had an imprintee whose family was aware of my status and my mind.

Claire and Quil had a difficult go. As she got older her parents got more and more concerned about the time, she spent with him. Emily was caught up in the middle. Her brother didn't want Claire hanging out with Quil but Emily knew the truth. Several fights broke out and to this day her and her brother were distance.

Quil wasn't allowed to see her and it affected him physical because unlike myself it wasn't Claire's choice to send him away. When she got older and had more control on her life, she invited Quil back in and more fights ensued. Her parents and friends called him a lot of things, even people outside of the situation where taking noticed.

More than once did Quil's home get checked for incriminating evidence and his mom got targeted for having such a kid. Claire was made to see a counselor but couldn't tell them the truth just that the accusations weren't true. It became to much for her and what it was doing to her parents, to Quil and his mom to the community and all this was even before Claire ever wanted a romantic relationship.

She did send him away told him that it was better safer for him and his reputation. Nessie had been Claire's shoulder to cry on this whole time. Everything that was said and being done by her parents and the community. Claire's emotional state and the hurt she was going through. To Claire it was like the whole world was coming down on the one person who was the kindest, generous, understand man she had ever known.

When she went to her first year of college, she stated dating. Quil was still at a distance to her. I don't know much about these relationships just that they didn't last. Nessie had told me she wasn't happy, wasn't happy with her career choice, her school or the people she was letting into her life. That she missed Quil, because talking to him made it easier. She could tell him these things and not be worried about disappointing or upsetting him. That she was freer with her life around him.

Claire loved Quil at this point, but she didn't want to love him. So many people thought so low of him already if she did start a relationship like that it would only prove these points. So, she stayed miserable, Quil was also miserable.

After she graduated with her associates degree, she tried getting a job but was having difficulty. She settled as a cashier. It was too much for Quil at that point, he went to her and that was all it took. Claire wanted Quil, wanted him back in her life as a friend, a shining light and a lover.

Claire wanted to leave, move away, start anew but Quil wouldn't do it. That was giving in to what others thought. They knew the truth; their friends knew the truth and everyone else could get over it. There was a fight when the moved in together. But Claire was an adult. Neither were ever malicious towards her parents; it was Claire's goal for them to one day accept Quil.

It took a long time. They refused to help the two during the hardship and refused to come to Claire's second graduation or wedding a year and a half later. Quil wasn't allowed in their home and they never visited her. It wasn't until she was pregnant with Quil VI that things started to change. Eventually they opened up and an understanding came. As much as they hated Quil he had taken care of Claire, given her a home, provided for his family and made her happy.

So, when Nessie went and broke the bond we had, Claire saw it as her agreeing with everyone who disapproved of her and Quil. The same people who often told her she was being manipulated, groomed, used and a victim. Nessie was the person who understood her struggle not the same struggle but the underlining question, was he my choice or was he my destiny.

Nessie did eventually tell Claire why she had done it and explained how to do it. After that conversation Claire had forgiven her and the two remained friends. It came off as being easy to me how fast Claire forgave her but then I remembered Claire was much to young to have had any understanding or interest in my life and my obsession with Bella at that time.

"Did we bring plates?" Claire asked moving thing around on the table. Nessie went to her second bag pulling out plastic serving spoons and reusable forks and knifes.

"I must have left them on Charlie's kitchen table." She said.

"I can go buy some throw away ones at the store." I said getting up, I needed to stretch anyway.

"No. Those are bad for the environment. The ones I bought are made for camping but reusable." Nessie said getting up. I pursed my lips at her, she was a Washington state girl. "I can run and get them."

"All the way to your house?" Henry asked.

"I'll be back, it's a clear sky tonight. I'll show you the constellations." She said.

She grabbed her pants and throw them one, Quil VI was staring at her as she did but I had also taken a long not as obvious look too. She didn't bother with her shoes and instead of walking towards the beach where her car was, she headed up behind the tent towards the forest line.

"Nessie?" I called out after her. "What are you doing?" Following her to the forest line she paused.

"I'm going to run and get the plates."

"Really run?"

"Yea its faster then driving." She said.

"I'll go with you." I said.

"What?"

"I'll go with you. I don't need any of the new comers going after you, that's a call I don't want to have with your mom. Also, most of the kid," I gestured towards Quil VI and Henry. "Don't know about their parents."

"Oh, how are you going to keep up?"

The question insulted me, who did she think she was talking to. "Is that a challenge?"

I disappeared behind the shrubbery, the wet mossy world I was familiar with, comfortable in. Removing my shirt and pants and letting them hang on a tree branch. Pausing I allowed the rush, my blood getting hotter the hair on his body sitting straight.

Energy ripping from me I landed on four legs my nose burned with new scents including Nessie's. Shacking then stretching my legs out I walked back into sight of her but still hidden by the trees, didn't want to scare off the tourists.

Hey Jake, what are you doing here. Came the familiar voice of Parker Uley Sam's oldest. Then the memories of Nessie and her remark.

Oh, you best not let her win. Those are fighting words. That one was Logan my nephew. Ignoring them both I waited for Nessie to come into the forest.

She stared at him her mouth slightly open, hesitantly she took a step forward. Had it been so long that she was now afraid of me in this form. "I didn't know you were still shifting. I figured you would have stopped."

I shook his head no. My home needed an alpha, someone who could teach the pups how things were done. Parker and Logan made annoyed remarks.

Nessie rested her hand on my head right behind my ear and scratched. It was the sweat spot. Turning into her pressing my large nose into her neck. She had the strong scent of sea water and dirt, but her scent was peeking through. It was a soft scent, sweet but subtle unlike her vampire counterparts. I liked it her smell was my favorite.

In my mind I heard the boys making fun of me. Both exaggeratingly sniffing at things and declaring it their favorite scent. I gave a low growl and Nessie looked at me but didn't back away instead she showed a memory. One of her playing the violin, she was younger than, fourteen he remembered, out in the back yard, me near by listening to the music as she danced to it. It was my song the one she had wrote, the one she would play to relax me.

The memory disappeared and all I could see was the music, it was red and pink, it moved slow around me protecting me with its notes. A warmth and softness spreading from it the melody of feelings. It had been a while since I heard my song.

The boys had stop teasing instead listening. Neither had experienced Nessie's gift and to see music, the color the way it moved and flowed, how it stretched and folded and the feelings behind it. Nessie's heart and soul in the piece, how in the final notes the raise and stop like a declaration. How Nessie saw me, back when she wrote it.

Ending the song, she pulled her hand away. She gave a crooked smile and I crocked my head at her. "I still play it, that song if ever I need some convincing to be brave or to relax." I shock my massive head and with my right paw patted the ground. How I would tell her yes or understood what she was saying.

"We should probably get going." She said. "Or else were going to be eating out of the same pot." I was about to make the same gesture but then I remembered her remark and instead took off running.

I had made it just a few yards before she had started running. Catching up with me she slide past the trees and the shrubbery gaining ground. My paws pounded faster, tearing the dirt from its resting place. She hadn't been in the area for a while, so she had to refamiliarize herself.

My heart was beating loudly, and a growling laugh came from deep in my throat. The boys were cheering me on. Then she made a leap taking advantage of an uneven rock incline that I had to go around. Now in front of me I saw her.

Wet bronze hair flying free around her, her long legs in graceful strides. The tight slenderness of her body, the wildness in her as she let herself go, the breathless sound of her laugh, the knowledge that she was wearing a revealing swimsuit under the loose water stained clothes.

I went faster catching up with her. Jumping and dodging the obstacles just as easily as she did always within my sight. She turned her brown eyes finding mine, a glint and smile that said something much different.

There was a change in our pace. The game we were playing, the atmosphere around us got darker. I was no longer racing her but chasing her, and she wanted me to. She made a turn and I followed snapping at her heals. Kicking up the earth she jumped to the trees, moving from branch to branch. This slowed her down but kept her from my reach.

I was getting excited a desire to win, to pin her. Her laugh echoed in the shadowed forest then I heard her land to the soil, and I pounced. She tried to jump away unaware how often I let her win the races as a kid. My paws hit her body in a hard thud, I wasn't baring my claws.

She landed with a shocked moan; her eyes surprised, mouth open, the hard-fast rises of her chest as she breath. It was violent, hard and dangerous, how I got her under me. But Nessie wasn't soft, she wasn't human. My weight on her didn't crush her like it would another. I laid on her, legs and stomach under me staring at her.

She licked her lips, slowly watching me not making a move, her heart beating faster then normal. I wonder what she would do if I phased back right this second. Is that what she wanted?

Should I leave because I feel like I'm about to be scarred for life. Parker's thoughts came in. I made a sound like a sigh, but it seemed more aggressive in this form. Getting up off her she sat up looking at me. There was a dirt mark on her white shirt and her hair had leaves in it.

Logan was gone, probably more embarrassed then I felt. Nessie stood up and patted herself off. "Be right back." She said. They were just a few yards away from Charlie's house.

Are you two back together or something? Parker asked, the scene replaying in his mind of the pounce.

No, we're just friends. I got carried away.

I can see into your mind and friends don't think of doing that to each other. I'm not even sure you would have needed to phase back. I gave a growl at the implication of the thought pacing around. Okay maybe you would've but…my point is she wasn't about to say no.

The run back was just that a run back. No racing or teasing or…pinning. I didn't want Parker in my mind anymore. I avoided thinking about Nessie focusing on eating once we got back and eat I did. Quil had thrown the fish and hot dogs on the grate. Nessie got the plates out and Claire prepared the boys their food.

I took a seat next to Quil across from Nessie. Henry being the smallest got prime seat in her lap while Quil VI sat as close to her as possible without climbing into her lap. I could think about her now. No one was in my mind now.

I thought about how it felt when he she was under me. The hard rising of her chest as she caught her breath, her pink tongue as it slid across her lips and the look in her eyes. I tried to ignore them come back to the moment. She point at the stars telling Henry and Quil VI about them but then I'd catch her eye and I was back in the chase.

I got up, I needed to head home. I wasn't camping tonight and if I stayed here, I was going to do something stupid. "I'd going to head home." I said to the group. Quil gave me a wave bye, Nessie watched me as I headed off. I could feel her eyes on me much further then any person would have been able to see.

My house wasn't far from the beach. Since coming back I'd done a bit of work to it. Fixed the roof, took out a wall and added some space to my bedroom and bathroom. There was still some more to do. I wanted to clean up the yard and garage and maybe start replacing some of the windows. I was either going to have to fix a lot of cars or be commissioned for a lot of furniture to get all this done.

The door to my house was unlocked and my dad was seated in his wheelchair watching a late-night show. He muted the tv seeing me. His hair was completely white now and thick wrinkles covered his face and hands. His health was getting worst too, him making it through the winter had been a surprise to me and Rachel. But it was constantly on my mind one day, probably soon he wouldn't be here.

That was a good thing I would tell myself. People die it is a part of life the most natural part. When the time came, I looked forward to my death it was the people you left behind that didn't. At least Nessie gave me my time back with him. Because of the imprint bond I had to followed her, had to abandon him.

He didn't hold it against me or her. Everyone here had accepted the power of the imprint and knew it was the thing that would always win out. When I came back, he was upset but happy. The whole thing had been very confusing for him. He was glad to have me back to have me here, to be apart of my nephews and sister's life. To go fishing with him and Paul to talk to on the nights when we were both feeling philosophical.

But he missed Nessie. She had been the bridge, my family to hers, we were no longer enemies of the Cullens but friends, ones that would fight and die for the other. Nessie however had just won him over for being her. As a child she was sweet and curious, as a teenager she was charming and fun and as a young adult she was idealistic and passionate also plucky, I would say plucky. I think he was also upset that our relationship hadn't become romantic.

There could have been a dozen reasons as to why. Because all the other imprint bonds had, or because I was now in my forties and single, because I had been so lost when I first came back or maybe because I was rejected majorly for the second time in my life, my track record wasn't very good. I think it was just because he missed having Nessie around.

"Aren't you camping tonight?" He asked looking up at me.

"No just hanging out with Quil and Claire and getting things set up for them. I was never going to stay the night." I said.

"Oh, I thought with Nessie there you'd be inclined to." He said.

I did want to stay there with Nessie but there were only two tents one for her one for Quil's family. Things were already too tense if he stayed. "Not anymore, I don't have to be around her."

"Did you want to?" He asked his eyes peering at me behind the thick brow-bone. "Logan had stopped by earlier."

I wrinkled my nose looking away from him. Having the pups in his head was annoying. "I'm going to head to the garage." I went back out the door and followed the small walking path. This was my space, where I worked and hung out. On one side was the car space, currently occupied by Mrs. Mallory's gray ford focus. The other side was my woodworking equipment. A box of several different wood beads I painted and would string into necklaces, bracelets and earrings, to be sold at the souvenir store in town and on etsy. There was also a long short box frame, met for extra storage and setting, a commission from Embry's mom.

I worked on the box frame. Getting one door set up I started to stain it. The pale wood turned into a dark oily color, the smell filled my nose, but I like it, I took another deep breath in and continued. Moving to the next door while a fan blow on the first. I would have to apply a few coats to get it the right color. Once the door were stained, I moved to the mat on the floor and measured and marked where the hinges would be place.

It had only been about an hour and a half that I worked before voices pulled me from the project. Getting up I headed to the door and saw Quil and Claire walking along the road, Henry in his mother's arms and Quil VI followed close behind them. "Where are you four headed?" I asked.

Quil nodded to Claire to continue home and he walked through the shadow of the trees to me. "We weren't sure how well the boys would handle camping outside near the woods. Henry got panicky and started asking when we were going home and when Claire was about to leave with him Quil didn't want to stay without her. As much as he was tripping over himself with Nessie, he's still just a mama's boy."

"Oh she's probably disappointed having to pack up." I said.

"She's still down there. Said she'd be fine; I'd figured with her heritage she would be." I stare at him, shoulders tensing and jaw going tight. He miss understood my reaction. "But I should have convinced her that it was still dangerous to camp alone even for her."

"I'll go down and talk to her. Its fine take the boys home." Quil nodded running the short distance to catch up with Claire. I headed back to the gauge washing my hands, turning off the light and locking the door.

My thoughts for some reason when to Alice. Thankful that she couldn't see me even if she tried but if she could, how would my decision play out. Was this stupid recklessness? Pent up feelings looking to escape? Was it the bond, not completely severed as we all thought? Was it me, was it my choice to walk the path down to the beach see the two tents outlined by the moon? To seek Nessie out.

She had cleaned up the food storing it away from the tents, the fire put out but the heat of the coal still carrying through the chill of the night. She wasn't in either of the tents and she wasn't at her car. I scanned the horizon from one end of the beach to the other and up the road I had just come down then out towards the water.

I saw her pale skin, white and otherworldly the moonlight water playing off it. She was watching me too. I kicked off my shoes and discarded my shirt and pants. My skin crawled from the water, the evening as well as my abnormal temperature made it much colder than I would have thought.

The dark water didn't frighten me as I got closer to her she moved to meet me too. Her hair looked black and the smallest of light behind her slitted eyes. I thought of a movie I saw on tv about a sailor being carried out to sea by a mermaid. She drug him to the bottoms of the ocean, but he was to enamored with her beauty to noticed.

She stood up when I reached her, the water coming just to her shoulders now. She didn't say anything, but her hands moved to take mine under the water. She licked her lips again her teeth biting into the bottom one. She used to bite me. Out of annoyance then fun.

I hadn't noticed when she stopped it must've been earlier in her life. The knowledge that it was wrong or unpleasant for me to have her suck my blood. When I used to think about it there was a disgust that I would let it happen. But now if she were to bite me to taste me. I was excited, heat pooling in my groin even in the cold water.

Nessie had to be aware of it too. She was closer now and I could feel her heat, a desire spilling off her body. She moved her hand up my arms sliding over the wet skin till they rested on my shoulder. Her fingers tickled the back of my neck sending a tremble through my body.

My song started playing in my mind. The red and pink colors the folding of melody, the rise and the stop. But it didn't stop. She continued into a new song, its shared elements with mine but the color was a burgundy and spots of gray bleeding into it. The sound twisting and stretching like an arrow being pulled back. A dark sexiness seeped in the notes a longing I shared.

I took her by the waist. My hands like my paws had been massive on her small frame. I pulled her to me pressing her against my chest. Moving my hands down her butt I grabbed her lifting her to me. Her legs wrapped around my waist and the water splashed around us the only sound.

"Can I ask why? Before we do anything?"

She looked at me through heavy lidded eyes her finger came and traced my lip the water dripping from it. "Because I want you. I have for a long time and right now every defense I have is down."

"Is this going to be a one-time thing?"

"I can be. Once can be enough for me." She said.

"No, once isn't enough." I kissed her hard rough fast. Her lips were chapped and tasted of salt. She found her rhythm quickly not to be out done. Her fingers digging into my scalp and then she bit my lower lip. I gave a shocked moan as her tongue lapped over the wound and darted into my mouth playing a game.

I carried her out of the water my hands patting her butt and roaming her thighs, she was holding on tight enough that I didn't need to do much lifting. I walked past my shoes and clothes, past the put out came fire right to the tents raised on a wooded platform.

I had built them months ago for the tribe's tourist office people could rent them out and camp right on the beach. Nessie leaned away from me and undid the tent. I moved to crawl in. "Wait."

"What?"

"Our clothing is soaked. Best not to take into the tent." She unchained her legs around me and before she said anything took off her swimsuit. It dropped to a heap at the corner and my eyes trailed up her wet naked body.

She was flushed, the water dripping down her skin her breast perky and nipples pointed. I removed my boxers fast tossing them on top of hers with a plop. My cock was hard, the cold air making it twitch though I was more aware of her trembling. Like I had done to her she eyed my naked body, she brought her hands to my chest pressing her fingers into the skin and dragging them up to my shoulders around my neck stopping at my face.

She held my jaw tightly I could feel her strength in her arms. In my current form she would easily rip me apart. Wrapping one leg back around holding her weight to just that leg then her other she was around me again. Her bare breast pressed to my chest her hot wet pussy against my groin. The tip of my cock brushing against her butt and balls heavy. I held her waist.

"We can continue." She said barley moving her lips face as close as she could get it without touching.

In one quick motion I made the move up to the platform, ducked down into the tent, landed softly on my knees then dropped down to the floor kissing Nessie. I grabbed her arms pinning then on either side of her moving way from her lips to her chin down over her neck. I sucked and kissed the smooth but hard skin.

She quivered arching into me her knees pressing into my hips giving soft moans of encouragement. With the tip of my tongue I traced down to her breast, she bucked her groin into mine as I teased the nipple. I gave a groan my cock twitching wanting to take part in the fun.

With my teeth I grazed over the hard nipple, she writhed under me my name barley spoken on her lips. I moved her hands up and locked them together with one hand and brought the other to hold her soft neglected breast. I fondled one, my thumb circling over the nipple while I sucked on the other taking a break to strum my tongue over it.

She arched her back her feet slamming into the floor then we heard wood splitting. Stopping we both looked to see her foot lower than it should be. She had broken one of the wooden panels the tent sat on.

"Sorry," She said with a laugh.

"I'll fix it tomorrow." I said. I had released her hand and she was propped up on her for arms. It was dark in the tent, but both our eyes were capable of seeing easily. She was still breathing heavily breast red from the rough teasing. I thought smugly that they might bruise and then wondered why I was happy.

I leaned back towards her with my free hand I pressed my palm into her pussy. She bit her lip as a moan pushed out of her mouth. Grabbing ahold of my shoulder we dropped back to the ground my palm pushing back and forth. Her nails dug into my back her legs wrapped around my waist as she rocked into my movement.

Kissing her I pushed one finger in then two. Thrusting into her, her walls pulsing around them. She went fast and my fingers deeper, I curled them and added a third. Her teeth grazed over my feverish skin; the meaty part were shoulder met neck. My eyes widen and my body nearly burst as she pressed them into me.

I stopped I waited, I looked at her. Her mouth was ajar eyes worried. "I won't bite, I promise." She said in a panic. "I didn't break the skin."

"I know it was…I was…you can bite, I'm not opposed to it. I like the idea actually."

She gave a whispered laugh. "A biting fetish, you've been hanging out with vampires to long."

"Perhaps." I brought my fingers to her lips pushing past them to her teeth. She opened her mouth sucking on them.

"Fuck." I said watching her my cock was dripping with precum.

"Please." She chocked out.

Not removing my hand from her mouth, I positioned himself at her entrance with my free hand guided myself in. She sucked harder her cheeks hollowing. I gave a growl and began moving. Her walls were hot and wet pulsing around my cock while her mouth did the same to my fingers.

I started thrusting harder the sound of our skin and breath drowning out the ocean waves. She held tight to my arm keeping me from pulling it way, not that I was going to not from this sight. We got into a rhythm gaining speed my body hot, my blood boiling. I could feel everything, every stroke of her tongue, every creek in my body, every tremor in hers.

Then a cut on my finger tip. I didn't see it my finger was in her mouth. She drank my blood from the small nick. I went ridged for a moment then spasmed coming hard. Nessie popped my fingers out of her mouth and thrusted into me still riding out my release. I came back quickly and bucked into her, I grabbed her waist pushing her onto me as deep as I could go, until she had all of me in her.

I smelled her release the felt it. Like my it ripped through her and slowly she stilled. I waited a moment still kissing her softly, easily before rolling to my side and off of her. I looked up at the ceiling hearing her calm down and allowing my body to rest.

I had been wired all day. Ever since she came back, and this was the only thing that was going to unwind me. It was what I had wanted, to be with her to feel her and to love her even without the imprint bond I still wanted that, I still wanted her.

But why did she. She hadn't wanted me this way, not after the truth had been told to her. If she wanted this why did she break the imprint, why had she avoided me for several years. What was so different now.

"Did you fall asleep?" She asked after several minutes of nothing.

"No just lost in thought again."

"What is it this time." She asked.

"Why did you come here now. Why do you want me now?"

"I've always wanted you," she replied moving to face me.

"You broke the bond, years ago. You went and lived your life, moved on." I said still looking to the ceiling. "I had had feeling for your mom and that was too much, so I accepted it."

She took my hand lacing our fingers together. My mind filled with her memories of being told the truth, first her heartbreak but then her realization she had taken something from the story that neither me nor Bella had. My distaste for immortality.

She hyper focused on it. My passion for convincing Bella being human was the better choice, the right choice. My desire in humanity and keeping my own. My anger in what I had become that I was no longer human that my hope was to one day return to that state.

Bella and Edward must have told the story in much more detail. So much was a faint memory something that I had forgotten but seeing now I remember being true. The memories stopped but our fingers stayed laced together.

"I'll admit I was put off by you and her. It was weird but it wasn't like you to had been in a real romantic relationship and it had been so long ago. And it's not like I haven't dated myself do you remember the boy in high school I went out with."

Before I could answer the image of a sixteen year old boy with dark brown hair and a letterman jacket flooded my mind. He had been Nessie's first boyfriend, started seeing him at sixteen, the relationship lasted about a year and a half. He was at the time the love of her life, she would go on about him to me and the kid liked me too, thought I was cool.

When she had broken up with him, she was upset, would sit in the garage with me listening to her love loss playlist. Her dramatics was similar to that of her dad. I had asked her if she loved him so much why did she break up with him. "Because I don't love him. I loved the idea of him, the relationship, first date and kiss that's what I wanted not him."

The memory stopped again, and I was seeing the dark tent. I turned to my side wanting to see her face. Brown eyes and a crooked smile.

"If you could handle me moaning about boys and dating, I should be able to do the same for you. No, my reasoning for breaking the imprint bond was to allow you to have your life and death back. I'm immortal or at the very least will live a long time, you obviously didn't want that from the stories I could tell. Having you imprint on me was the most selfish thing the universe could do. And I was going to set it right.

"I stayed away because well I it thought it best. Without the bond you could meet someone else and start having a normal life. You hadn't really lost time just paused it. I tried to move on, I did. Dating, traveling, school, friends all of it but I kept coming back to you. How you were doing, if you were happy, if you had met someone…if you had sex with her. The last couple years I've been fighting the urge to come back here.

"Then Claire sent a message, just a normal how've you been greeting, and she suggested I visit. That was all the convincing I need I was here and so were you. Still the same but older, not in looks but how you behaved. I didn't know you were still phasing I assumed you would have stopped seeing that made me lose myself in time line I often wished for. I got excited, happy I had become much more aware of you. During the run I realized you wanted me. And now you have me the fate I was saving you from was all for nothing now."

I pulled her into me, she was shaking upset at herself I could see the hurt and guilt seeping into my mind. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come back but I missed you so much. I missed telling you about my day and spending time together in the garage and cooking together. I missed your laugh and scent and the way you always responded 'sure, sure.' I'm sorry for wasting all this time, where would our life be if I hadn't."

"Renesmee stop." My hand found her head and combed through her hair. "I'm glad you did what you did. You did give me my life back. I got to come home, live with my family and become my own person. I have a career and a passion outside of you, a life, and I know that while I do love you and I do want you I'm not bound to it, its my choice. And you had a life to experiences and grow. Neither of us are the same as we once were. And that's a good thing."

"And what immortality Jake. I don't want you to live forever with me."

"That stings." I joked.

"You know what I mean."

"I do and you are right its not what I want now that I've had the option to think for myself. And one day I will stop phasing I don't know when, maybe in ten years or fifty but until I do get buried six feet under, I want to be with you. Just like this if that's aright with you."

"Yes," it was a whisper. We had both grown quite the waves outside crashing and the trees whistling in the breeze. I heard my song in my head the warm melody a soft reminder of how we had once been and how we had changed.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the longest single chapter stories I've written. I know they aren't a popular couple but I like them, I do also like the idea of imprinting because I think it can create great drama but if they end up together I want it to because they chose it themselves, I do have an idea of how to break an imprint bound but doubtful they'd work in canon. Let me know what you think, also Idk why but for some reason i keep going back and forth between first and third person, I went through and fixed them but i might have messed one or two.


End file.
